


I need you back

by Irnstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Friendship/Love, Post-Civil War, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irnstark/pseuds/Irnstark
Summary: oneshot, feels warningthis takes place six months after Civil War. An AU where Tony eventually decides to look for Steve's help.





	I need you back

-Get in the car.

-No.

-I said— would you please—ugh- Tony sighed, closing his eyes out of frustration. Darkness. For one moment, there was only darkness. God knew he was tired of that darkness. He was tired, in general, and the Maximoff kid wasn't making it any easier for him. He opened his eyes reluctantly, repeating to himself that this was necessary, that he was doing it for the sake of the Avengers if they could still be called like that.

-Wanda- he said slowly, looking up at the young girl. She had changed in the past months, Tony could see it. She looked skinnier, paler, arms and face marked by little cuts and bruises here and there. She looked tired, too, but she didn't look like an outlaw. She just looked like a kid that had been through a lot. -Please, listen to me.

-I'm listening, Stark- she answered just as calmly, crossing her arms.

-I want to help, okay? I've— I've fucked up, I know that this time—

-This time?- the girl raised an eyebrow, which made Tony bit his lip, holding back a roll of his eyes.

-Several times. I know you see me as some kind of selfish idiot or— I don't even know, but I swear I was only trying to do the right thing. I was trying to protect you—

-Maybe we didn't need protection—

-We used to- Tony took a deep breath, lowering his gaze -Watch each other's back. Be there for each other. We made mistakes. I did. And... and I'm sorry.

He bit his tongue to keep his voice from breaking at the last words. There was silence for the following minutes. Tony wasn't looking at Wanda, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Even there, at the Avengers Facility, even if he was Tony Stark, even if he was wearing his smart suit, eyes hidden behind his red pair of glasses, even then he felt vulnerable. Yet, he knew he had to do this. And he knew it was probably his only chance.

-Do you really think this will work? Do you really think... that he will come back?

She wasn't provoking him. She wasn't being sarcastic, either. She was lowering her defenses, asking him that question that had been buzzing in Tony's mind for so long now. That question that had him awake at night at the craziest hours, that question that had him doubt of his plan more than one time.

-I hope so- he murmured, rubbing his neck.

-Mr. Stark! Mr Stark-sir!

-There he goes- Tony rolled his eyes, turning to face a clumsy —and way too excited for his own good— Peter Parker running down the stairs of the Facility, backpack in one hand and a white paper bag in the other.

-Yes, kid.

-I—I tried to be as fast as I could, I asked Happy to tell you I was going to be late but he ignored me, so I couldn't warn you—

-You have my number- the man said, looking at the younger boy with an amused face.

-Oh- Peter's face went blank, the turned bright red in less than a second -I didn't think of that. B-but I brought you a Donut! Oh— hi Wanda!

Tony frowned, looking between the two teenagers with a raised eyebrow.

-I went to visit her a couple of times this winter. She's cool.

-Technically, she's an outlaw- Tony pointed out, reaching out to grab the paper bag but Peter frowned and turned to face Wanda, causing Tony to miss the bag.

-I know, but she's gonna join us, right? You are, right Wanda?

-Oh, don't puppy-eye me- the girl said with a small smile, hitting the boy's arm playfully and Peter smiled back.

-She is. Now get in the car, both of you. And Peter?

-Yes, Mr. Stark?

Tony smirked, extending his hand.

-Oh! Right-uh, sorry.

-Hop in, metaphorically of course, that car is expensive- Tony said, walking towards his Audi 45.

-As if you couldn't afford to buy the whole company- Wanda murmured, making Peter giggle as he opened the back door.

Tony mocked her, taking a bite of his Donut as he turned on the engine.

-You both there? Safety belts on and everything—

-We're not children, Stark.

-Right- Tony said with a frown, shaking his head. He pressed a button on the front of the black steering wheel and a blue screen appeared right in front of the man.

-Good morning, Sir. How can I help?

Tony took a deep breath, looking at the blue screen.

-Locate Steve Rogers.

***

They stopped by a car station along the road some hours later to get something to eat and an extra coffee for Tony, they used the bathroom and got a nice fifteen minutes break from their car trip. Tony sat at the table outside the car station with Peter and Wanda sitting right in front of him and for once, as he looked up at the two, they looked like two normal teenagers enjoying their sandwiches as they talked about the most random things. Tony wasn't even listening. He was observing, picturing how his life could be like. How their life could be like. They weren't wearing any suit, any armor, they didn't have any villain to fight or any battle to face, right now, it was just a man with two teenagers enjoying a break from their car trip. And Tony liked that, but of course, he decided to keep that thought to himself.

They had been back in the car for an hour now, a nice and absolutely not-Peter-like silence had fallen on them and of course Tony didn't miss to notice it.

-Someone ran out of jokes to tell?- he asked with a small grin.

-I think he's fallen asleep- the reply came from Wanda and Tony quickly glanced at the rearview mirror, looking at Peter's body curled against Wanda's, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

-You two get along well- the man noticed, trying to hold a conversation. He had been staring at that red star on his monitor for too long now, he needed a distraction from it and from the knot in his stomach that was getting tighter and tighter.

-He kind of reminds me of Pietro- the girl admitted in a soft murmur and Tony's eyes instinctively went to the rearview mirror, once again. Wanda was looking outside the car window and Tony decided not to insist on the argument, he was actually quite surprised to hear such a personal comment from the girl.

-Is he near?- Wanda asked, eyes still fixed on the lonely road they were traveling and Tony's eyes met the blue screen of JARVIS monitor again.

-Yes, and I am quite sure he's not alone.

Tony was actually quite sure he was with Natasha. The red star had been moving around on the monitor all day, making it hard for Tony to decide a way to take, but now it was still. Tony was tired, he was anxious but at the same time, he was glad this was happening. This was it, what could decide the future of their team and teammates, this was his chance to fix things. And he knew he couldn't waste it.

-Okay, here we are. Wake up the spider kid- Tony took a deep breath while Wanda gently shook Peter's shoulder, telling him they were there. Tony parked the car in a quiet parking lot, looking at the blue screen one more time. There were a couple of houses around them, a bar where two old men were sitting outside playing cards and a little wood right across the desert street. That's where Steve was, according to the locator he had installed in his suit.

-We're going there?- Peter asked, pointing at the wood.

-Yep. C'mon, let's do this.

Tony's heart was beating fast. He wasn't the kind of person that would prepare a speech or a detailed plan and then follow it, he was more of an improviser, which meant that of course, he had no idea how he was going to do this. But it had never been a problem before, just go with the flow and then we'll see, but now? Oh, now no plan could save him. Now it was him taking his responsibilities and watching his stupid mouth for once, it was him putting his egocentric and arrogant self apart for the sake of the team, it was him facing Steve Rogers again, after six months. In the letter, Steve had told him that no matter what, he was always gonna be there for him. But writing words on a piece of paper is a thing, being loyal to those same words after six months is another. Tony had not been able to "admit defeat" for six months. His arrogance was as big as a skyscraper sometimes and he knew it, and it was also one of the reasons that brought them there, to the point where the Avengers were no more than a myth and his friends had the word "outlaw" following them anywhere they went. Tony had spent endless nights awake, he had got nightmares, he had felt so bad that no drink had been able to wipe that feeling of guilt away. He had missed his friends, he had missed Steve. And now that he had decided to wear his suit again, now that the locator that Tony had installed in it was active after six months, Tony had decided that he couldn't keep it anymore.

They walked for a couple of minutes and Tony's heart missed a beat when his eyes met two figures laying on the grass, chatting quietly with their eyes closed. He was right, Steve was with Nat and Tony was glad to know that at least they weren't alone. He took a couple of steps forward, followed by Wanda and Peter.

-So that's what superheroes do when they retire?

Both Steve and Natasha's eyes opened wide, a look of shock crossed their faces and Tony couldn't help but smile a little.

-Tony Stark- Natasha said, sitting up -and Wanda, and Peter.

-Good evening ms Romanov- Peter said and Wanda smiled at the woman. Tony's eyes were on Steve, though. He had changed too, all of them had. His hair was no longer perfectly cut and a hint of beard was growing on his chin and jawline. His costume was beaten up. He looked quite beaten up as well.

-Tony- he said calmly and that voice, one simple word made Tony's stomach drop.

-Steve.

-I think... you two need some time alone. Please don't kill each other- Natasha said, giving a small squeeze at Steve's shoulder, walking past Tony and he could swear he had seen a hint of a smile on her lips. The two men waited for the other three to leave before to look up at each other again. Tony's breath was short, his heart was beating like he had just run a marathon.

-You're back- Steve said and Tony bit his lip.

-Yeah well... technically I never left but—

-We had to, Tony.

-Yeah, yeah, I know- Tony quickly said, biting his tongue. Nice start, Stark.

-You could have just phoned me- the blond said and Tony shook his head, distractedly playing with a pebble.

-As much as I liked the whole flip phone thing, I needed to talk to you. To see you I mean.

-What about the two poor kids?- Steve asked with a small smile and Tony's heart ached because of how he had missed that smile. He smirked, shrugging.

-I'm great with kids.

-Oh yeah, I can tell.

There was silence for a moment and Tony lowered his gaze. Now or never, Stark.

-Steve I...I'm sorry for what happened.

-I know you are- the blond one said in a murmur and Tony nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

-I really am. And—I want to fix this. I need to— I...

-Tony—

-I can't take it anymore. I see all of you like this and... and I hate it. I hate what happened and I hate the fact that it was mostly my fault—

-It was everyone's fault, Tony. Don't put all the blame on yourself- Steve said, taking a step forward and Tony's gaze fell on the ground once again. He couldn't bare looking at those eyes. Those same ocean eyes that had looked like a storm last time he had seen them, those eyes that had screamed louder than any word the soldier had screamed at him, those eyes that six months later seemed so distant, yet so calm and deep.

-I need you back- the words came out before Tony could even process them, they hit them, both of them, and Tony felt his walls crash down. He had told himself this was going to be an objective talk, this was Ironman asking for his teammate to accept his offer to come back home. But those four words? Those four words were the man that was under the suit of armor. Those four words were his defenses falling down, those words were months of pain and anger and loneliness, they were his last shot, his last selfish try. Tony felt the corner of his eyes sting but he looked up anyway. There was no need to hide it anymore. There he was, naked of his defenses and completely vulnerable.

-I was going to tell you this is all for the team- he said with a small, tired smile -I was going to ask you to come back because we need to stay together because what happened is unfair and stupid because you are the leader of the Avengers. But you know what, Cap? You were right, I am selfish. I miss you. Not Captain America, though, I miss Steve Rogers. It's Steve Rogers that I'm taking back, no matter how much I lie to myself.

-I miss you too- Steve said slowly and Tony's legs moved forward on their own accord, till his body was crashing on Steve's one in a tight, warm hug. Tony's face was buried in the corner of Steve's neck, hiding the tears that he couldn't hold back anymore and Steve was holding him tight, strong arms wrapped around the smaller man that wouldn't stop shaking.

-I'm so sorry.

-I'm sorry too, Tony. I'm here, okay?

Tony nodded in Steve's chest refusing to break the hug, but Steve wasn't complaining. He instead smiled, rubbing his hand on Tony's back in an attempt to calm him down.

-How did you find me, anyway?

-'Put a locator in your suit- the man whispered, and Steve smiled again, leaving a small kiss on the top of Tony's head.

-That's pretty stalker-like.

-I saved your ass so many times thanks to that locator.

-I saved your ass as many times but no locator helped me- Steve said with a small smirk and Tony giggled quietly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

-Shall we go back to the car?

Tony shook his head, hugging the man tighter and Steve laughed, running a hand through Tony's brown curls.

-You can keep hugging me in the car, Stark. I don't want you to drive anyway, you look tired as hell.

-I look hot as hell.

Steve rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle. He was glad Tony was back. He was glad to have him in his arms, he was glad to be able to look into those doe eyes again, he was glad to feel home again.


End file.
